


Character Reflection on "Sins of the Past"

by TeriH



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, char - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 20:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriH/pseuds/TeriH
Summary: Written for a VinList Celebration: Sins of the PastEzra reflects on the Episode Sins of the Past





	Character Reflection on "Sins of the Past"

My Dear Ladies, 

I have been enjoying all your discussion over the past week concerning the episode  _Sins Of The Past_. I have found it both informative and entertaining. I hope your won’t mind if I add a few thoughts of my own.

Have you ever notice how events seem to run in threes?  It would seem that this period of our life was no different.  I had finally horded away enough money for a down payment of the saloon of my dreams, The Standish Tavern.  Not an easy task with the men I call friends constantly playing on my conscience to help this poor soul or the other.   However, I had finally accrued enough capital to go forward with my investment, and then three things happened.   Mother arrived, Vin was arrested and Buck’s luck appeared to have run out. I think I shall discuss those occurrences in reverse order..

Buck and I have something in common, we are both gamblers.  We just chose to gamble in different ways.  Buck has to be one of the luckiest men I know.  The fact that there are no little Wilmington ’s running the country are proof of that statement.  With Lucy it had appeared his luck had run out and after an initial period of…well quite frankly, terror, I think he had come to accept his fate.  I never did find out what exactly happened, except that the young woman ended up marrying another man and our ladies man was back on the prowl. 

Vin’s arrest was something that we always knew might happen.  There was also a silent agreement among the rest of us that should the inevitable occur, Vin would never set foot in the town of Tascosa . While life went on while Vin was in jail, he was never far from any of our minds.  Some think it surprising that to a man we would drop whatever was happening in our lives and go to Vin’s defense. The answer is quite simple.  Vin’s life was being threatened, even more than we realized at the time. Naturally we dropped what we were doing, Vin would do no less for any one of us. The outcome was far from satisfactory but any day that we all walk away unharmed has been a good day. 

Finally, the Standish Tavern, who could have guessed that all of the above would occur within days of my purchasing my dream.  The fact that Mother arrived in town should not come as any surprise. What is it about mothers that they seem to know, have a second sense in fact, when we are doing something of which they would not approve?  I becoming a business owner was a big no-no.  I realize that Mother can not understand my wish to stay in this town, or the fact that I have in a small way joined the  _other_  side.  A fact she does appear to respect since she has yet to pull a con in our town.  Would I be an awful son should I state my wish to some day escort mother to our find jail, not that I wish her stay to be long but the look on her face would be priceless.  Perhaps another day. Anyway, I digress.  My behavior was atrocious and I readily admit that now..  I knew that both of us owning businesses in the same town was never going to work and yet I allowed myself to be pulled in to the game.  Yes, I do think Mother sees it as a game.  I however did not and I allowed my temper to bring me down to her level.  What is it they say, it is okay to love someone without always liking them.  I think that applies for both of us.  She does not approve of my choices and I no longer am able to justify her way of living, but love is there.  There were times I felt like an observer.  I watched as she drove my business into the ground and while I in my own way helped her.   

Mother is an amazing woman and while it is hard to explain, I know she does love me in her own twisted, warped way.  How she chooses to show it might make other cringe, including myself, it is all she knows.   She chose wisely when she made Inez the manager of the Standish Tavern, I was not yet ready for that job, but someday… 

Mother, no, I don’t always like her but I will always love her.  After all, she is the person who helped formed me, be it good or bad, and allowed me to become the man I am today. 

Thank you for your time,

e.p.s  
  


****Agent Ezra. P. Standish****

****Em7: Executive Mediation 7****

****Liasion Officer... among other things!****  
  
---


End file.
